


(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 六

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [6]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Summary: 完結篇。
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832608
Kudos: 5





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 六

**Author's Note:**

> 完結篇。

在頭幾天的觀察期，孟少飛的病房是禁止家屬探望的，唐毅只能透過一層玻璃探望他。再後來等他生命體徵穩定下來，才被允許穿著全套隔離衣進去探望。

隔著手套，唐毅輕輕握著孟少飛擺在身側的手，感受到微熱的體溫傳了過來，他稍稍感到放心。

只是稍稍。

在沒見到孟少飛醒過來之前，他的心就會一直懸在那裡，無法鬆懈。

……

孟少飛一直到第七天，才有了動靜。

一開始是手指微微顫動，後來是眼瞼。守在一旁的趙立安一開始以為是自己眼花，但後來定睛一看，讓他發現孟少飛的眼皮動了動。

他激動地立即出病房去找護理師。

在醫生一連串檢查的時候，唐毅和唐國棟也到了。因為病房只允許同時間兩名家屬在裡面，於是趙立安退了出來換他們兩人進去。

「病人現在的體徵穩定了，應該不久就會醒來。」醫生又說了幾句話，便跟護理師一起離開加護病房。

隔天的上午探病時間，唐毅準時地出現在病房內。探望時間只有半小時，他不想錯過任何一秒能夠跟孟少飛相處的機會。

他也希望能夠親眼看到孟少飛甦醒，而不是透過電話得知。

「唐……」

耳邊忽然傳來一個聲音，唐毅起初以為是幻聽，但片刻，又傳來一聲……

「毅……」

接著，他看著孟少飛緩緩地睜開雙眼，因為不適應光線以及因為藥物的影響而屢次闔上又努力睜開眼皮。

「少飛。」唐毅握住他的手，喜極而泣的眼淚從眼眶裡溢出。他忍耐激動的情緒，輕聲說道：「先別說話……我去找醫生來。」

很快地，孟少飛在經過密集檢查的三天後轉到普通病房。

而這幾天，唐毅沒有出現過。

「唐爺，今天唐毅他還是很忙嗎？」

已經無法掩飾眼裡因為盼不到來人的失望，孟少飛終於開口問了父親。

「抱歉啊少飛，因為行天盟轉型的事讓他忙得焦頭爛額。」

唐國棟的話是事實，但他還有沒說出口的——

唐毅害怕孟少飛如果繼續在自己身邊，不知道又要受到什麼傷害，於是他做出決定：不要跟孟少飛見面。

孟少飛中槍的事情使他心中充滿愧疚感，他居然粗心地沒有去照顧對方見不到自己的感受。

「唐爺，能不能手機借我？」

唐國棟聞言，從口袋裡掏出手機遞給小兒子，接著轉身出去，給他一個隱密的空間。

電話響了一聲就被接起了。「唐爺？」

「唐毅……」

電話那頭的唐毅沉默著。孟少飛繼續道：「你打算躲我躲到什麼時候？」

或許是因為身體受到傷害，使他現在的情緒變得有些脆弱及敏感，說到最後，他的聲音裡出現一絲哭腔。

「少飛，我很抱歉，我……」

「我救你不是要聽你道歉的，唐毅。那是我自願的，因為我是警察，因為是你。

唐毅，我想見你，我真的想見你。」

沒有等唐毅回覆，孟少飛掛掉電話，伸手抹掉在臉頰上肆虐的眼淚。

……

已臨近探病最後截止時間九點，依然不見唐毅人影。

孟少飛整天的心思都不在自己身上，電視播放著他最喜歡的動畫，他沒看進去；就連趙立安和他的同事、唐國棟來探病，他也頻頻望著門口。

他們都知道他在等什麼，卻沒說破。

最後來探望的女同事替他收拾了周遭、打開夜燈。他婉拒了她提出的陪病建議，說今晚想一個人待著就好，於是女同事應了他的請求向他道晚安後便離開病房。

房門闔上，病房裡安靜下來，只稍稍聽得到房外護理師和醫生忙碌的腳步聲及推車經過的聲音。

他盯著天花板，半晌，才沉沉睡去。

……

半夜，他因為口渴而突然醒了過來。

因為沒有人能夠幫忙，他只能努力撐起身體想要端起放在櫃子上的水壺和杯子，無奈手還是沒有什麼力氣能夠拿得動盛滿白開水的玻璃水壺。

手滑了。正當他以為下一秒會看見水灑出來的畫面，卻有一隻手倏地出現在他眼前，替他接過水壺，倒了杯水。

穿著黑色襯衫，依然梳著油頭的唐毅先從櫃子裡拿出一根吸管，才端著水在椅子上坐了下來。他將吸管放進杯裡，小心翼翼地湊到孟少飛唇邊。

「對不起，我來晚了。」

孟少飛微微搖頭，露出一絲微笑。

待杯子放回桌上，孟少飛握住了他的手腕，往自己心臟的方向輕輕一扯。唐毅不明所以地回望著他。

「算命的都說我命很大又很硬，所以不必擔心。」

唐毅垂眸，眼角微微垂了下來。

「我現在好好的啊，所以不要自責。有錯的是那個兇手，不是你。

不要因此遠離我，唐毅……」

孟少飛拉來他的手，輕柔地蹭著自己的臉頰，就像狗狗蹭著自己喜愛的主人那樣。

「我愛你。」

唐毅愣愣地看著他，接著縮手，但反將孟少飛的手掌握在手中，感受那溫熱的體溫傳了過來。

「少飛，跟我交往吧。」唐毅凝視著他的雙眼，就像要望穿他的靈魂那般，一字一頓地道。

顧不得身上的疼痛，孟少飛張開雙臂往前大力地抱住眼前的男人。「我願意。」

他是如此擔心唐毅會因為自己受傷而打退堂鼓——那天喝醉時所發生的事，在某日與同事的聚餐之後，忽然躍入腦海。

那時候他吻了唐毅，唐毅也回吻了他。

而現在再次重現了那個畫面。他們交換彼此的唾液；掃過彼此的貝齒；吮著彼此的嘴唇，恨不得要將對方揉進自己的身體裡。

最後終於滿足了，他們才依依不捨地分開唇瓣，抵著彼此的額頭，相視而笑。

「我愛你。」

唐毅回應了他的表白。

……

出院之後，唐毅將孟少飛接回家照顧，不再讓他單獨住在租屋處。

無微不至。簡直將孟少飛當成易碎的珍寶那樣的保護，下班一回到家，他便立刻跑到孟少飛房裡關心他的狀況。

「哎呦，不要太擔心我啦！唐爺每天都準備很多好吃的給我，你也幫我買了很多對身體和傷口復原有幫助的東西了。」

說完，孟少飛朝他張開雙臂，而他也往前將人抱進了懷中。

這舉動變成了每天例行公事。

擁抱可以安撫唐毅的情緒和偶爾的胡思亂想——實在是因為那日的槍擊和開刀時間太長造成他現在的不安。就好像透過擁抱，才能確認對方的存在。

「怎麼了？」今天抱得比較久呢……

「真不想去上班，好想一整天都陪你。」

孟少飛忍不住笑了出來。唐毅是個工作狂，在接管漂白作業之後，他從來沒見過他請假，也沒聽過他喊累。

「如果累的話，」他溫柔地揉了揉唐毅後腦勺的頭髮，「就休息一下吧……」

「我會的。」他離開孟少飛的擁抱，轉而捧著對方的雙頰。「少飛，謝謝你沒有放棄愛我；謝謝你原諒我；

「謝謝你活著。」

「我不讓你講對不起，所以就一直跟我道謝嗎？」孟少飛失笑地問。

自孟少飛醒來之後，他說了很多次『對不起』，為了以前；為了受傷的事，導致孟少飛現在不准他再說出那三個字了。

「那…我也要跟你說謝謝，唐毅。」他親吻了戀人的額頭，力道就像棉花糖那樣地在皮膚上化開。「謝謝你願意敞開心扉，接受我。」

謝謝你那一天跑來醫院見我，否則我就要放棄你了。

他們又相擁了一會兒，直到唐國棟笑著輕敲半掩的房門，『破壞』了氣氛。

「該吃飯了，吃飽了再繼續。」

聽著父親的調侃，他們相視一笑，然後手牽著手跟著唐國棟身後下樓。


End file.
